The Cheating Game
by hpsisters12
Summary: Everybody finds out that their parents are not really their parents! so they have to go looking for them! A MUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

Story: The Cheating Game

(Harry Potter FanFiction)

Chapter 1:

All the students at Hogwarts school for Wizardry and Witchcraft were getting ready for an exciting new unit that they would be starting. Everyone would be doing genealogy. What the students had to do was take a piece of hair or saliva, and match it up with their parents.

The object that the teachers were trying to teach was that if you were going into the Ministry of Magic(Which most students likely would end up working at). Then you had to be able to do observation and inference.

Especially if you were working for the medical or forensics part of the Ministry of Magic.

Harry did not seem too happy about this new unit coming up. Of course his parents are dead, so how would he be able to do the DNA tests? 'I guess i'll just sit out when we do the DNA testing'. "Harry!" shrieked Hermione.

"Wh-what?" asked Harry who was totally out of it.

"Why are you sitting there? It's quarter til' 2!" exclaimed Hermione.

"So?" said Harry totally confused.

"Genealogy class starts in about 15 minutes, and it takes at least 20 minutes just to get all the way to the other wing of Hogwarts!" shouted Hermione for everyone to hear.

"Oh, yeah, right." said Harry disappointedly.

"Harry, why such the long face?" said Hermione sympathetically.

"I don't know, but let's go before we get marked tardy." said Harry trying to sound happy.

"Yeah" Agreed Hermione.

Harry and Hermione walked all the way down to the west wing.

"I wonder who's teaching the class..." said Hermione.

But when she reached the classroom, her and Harry were upset.

The person that was teaching the genealogy class was the mad potions teacher:

Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Way or the High Way

"Harry, Hermione, your late. There's no reason for that. 10 points from Griffindor." said Snape viciously.

"But Sir, We-" said Hermione, but Snape cut her off.

"No excuses. Another 10 points from Griffindor" hissed Snape. All of the Griffindor students in classroom moaned. A couple Slytherins snickered.

"Take these two seats up in the front. That way, I'll know you will cause the trouble this time." said Snape. Harry and Hermione quickly took their seats before Snape complained about something else that would take even more points from Griffindor.

"Now class" started Snape. "Today we will be starting with DNA tests. This is the easiest lesson, and if you fail, then you will be a disgrace to all of Hogwarts"

"Excuse me, Sir?" said Neville Longbottom. "But I heard sometimes DNA testing can be dangerous, so shouldn't we-" Snape cut Neville off.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" shouted Snape.

"No Sir, but a-" Snape cut Neville off again.

"Filthy squib" muttered Snape under his breath

"Another ten points from Griffindor!" Snape nearly screamed. "Griffindor really likes to get attention, now don't you?" said Snape in his evil tone.

All the Griffindors shook their heads.

"Okay, now, each of you students will get a sample of your spit, or a piece of hair then save it in these plastic bags", Snape held up plastic bags. "Now I will call you by your names in alphabetical order, and you will come and collect your bags." Snape continued.

"Abedlery, Jacob"

"Brown, Lavender"

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"Granger, Hermione"

"Lonbottom, Neville"

"Malfoy, Draco"

"Patil, Parvati"

"Potter, Harry" Snape hissed.

"Weasly, Ron". Snape kept going until the last name(Zingleberry, Kyle).

"Next. You will get with partners. From an opposite house that your in." Snape said.

"I think It's best if I pick." Said Snape.

"First, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Then Ron Weasly and Crabbe. Then Hermione Granger and Cho Chang. And Neville Longbottom with... " Snape pondered the room.

"Ah, yes, Neville with Goyle" Said Snape with a vicious smile on his face. Neville looked like he was about to be sick. "But sir, I don't think that's the best combon-" Snape cut Neville off.

"Ah, you don't think it's a nice combination, do you, Longbottom? Well, this is the third time today that you have interrupted my class. I have no choice Longbottom, but to put you in detention and take 20 points from Griffindor. "

Malfoy started getting hysterical, and fell out of his seat.

"Oh, you think it's funny Malfoy? well, since it's so hilarious, to make the day more funnier, I shall take 20 points away from Syltherin as well!" Said Snape.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy!" Said Crabbe.

"Oh, shut up you fat tub of lard!" replied Malfoy. Crabbe looked down at his feet, ashamed that he just said something mean to his "leader" of his posse. "Get started, Now!" yelled Snape. Malfoy walked quickly over to Harry's desk. "Wipe that bloody smirk of your face, Potter! I can't wait to tell my father, what a dirty blooded half-blood I was paired up with today!" hissed Malfoy. Harry just stared, and then said: "Do whatever you want Malfoy. I'm never going to get out of your life!" smirked Harry. While Harry said that he ripped out a piece of Malfoy's white-blond hair. "Don't touch me! Scarface!" Yelled Malfoy as he ripped out 4 pieces of Harry's hair. 'OW!' thought Harry.

"Whatever Malfoy, let's just get to work" said Harry. "How are we going to do your DNA, Potter?! Your parents are dead!" Hissed Malfoy.

"Professor Dumbledore says he has some DNA from my parents from when they came to Hogwarts " said Harry in a Matter-of-Factedly voice.

"Foolish man that Dumbledore is. What kind of freak like him would save a a piece of DNA from when Lily and James Potter came here?" said Malfoy.

"I know. That great man named Dumbledore would! Face it Malfoy. You wouldn't even be here at Hogwarts if it wasn't for Professor Dumbledore!" confidently added Harry.

"Class!" yelled Snape. " Each teacher at Hogwarts have taken a single piece of their hair, and put it in with one of these bags. The bags are labeled with the teachers name. Please come up here slowly and gather a bag. You will take the DNA machine and see the difference between your teachers hair, and your own."Snape said.

Soon all of the students ran up to grab a teachers bag. Malfoy was up first to grab a teacher's bag. "doesn't seem like I need my parents DNA anymore, Malfoy!" said Harry.

"Very funny!" said Malfoy viciously. Harry finally walked up to the hair samples, just to find that they were all gone! Harry really didn't want to go ask Professor Snape for one, but he had to unless he wanted Snape to make a fool out of Harry in front of the whole school. "Excuse me, Professor Snape, sir?", asked Harry timidly.

"What, Potter?" spat Snape.

"Er, I went over to the table where all of the teachers hair samples were, and there, well t-there all g-gone." said Harry shyly.

"Can't be!" shouted Snape. Everybody looked his way. "Never-mind me class, keep working!" said Snape loudly. "Well since you were too slow, Potter, I will have to give you one of my hair samples." Said Snape rudely. "Thank you, sir." said Harry in a relieved tone. Snape just stared at Harry, then ripped out a piece of hair off of his greasy,shaggy,long,ugly,dandruff-full head. "Be careful with this one Potter. I'm not going to give you another one." said Snape. Harry walked back to his desk, holding Snapes hair carefully. "Malfoy, what lucky teacher's hair did you get?" said Harry mockingly. "Professor Sprout's" whispered Malfoy. Harry laughed, and Malfoy just glowered at him. "If you think it's so funny, what teacher's hair did you get?" said Malfoy. Harry suddenly stopped laughing. "Professor Snape's" Harry whispered back. Malfoy laughed for the whole classroom to hear. "Like yours is any better!" smirked Malfoy. Harry took a piece of his hair, and set it down on one of the DNA slots. Then he Set Professor Snape's hair down on the separate slot. Harry then looked down at the slots. Then Harry Gasped. '_This can't be true!_' thought Harry. There was NO way!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The results

"This can't be happening" Harry finally said out loud.

"What Potter? Did you find out that your parents just rose from the dead?" mocked Malfoy. Harry ignored Malfoy and ran over to Snape's desk. "Professor Snape" asked Harry.

"What do you need, Potter?" Said Snape rudely.

"Well, ugh, um, I-I didn't s-see a difference in the DNA testing" Harry said in almost a whisper. Snape suddenly looked alert. _I NEVER ever would think he would be my child!_ Snape thought viciously. "There MUST be something wrong with your DNA microscope. When we ordered the microscopes, there was one that was totally disgraceful and whacked-out" Said Snape nervously. _Phew! _thought Harry. he MUST have the whacked-out DNA microscope. What are the odds that him and Snape were related? Harry looked EXACTLY like his father, except with his mother's eyes. And the only thing that he had in common with Snape was, well, he had Snape's shaggy hair, and his face shape. He also had Snape's same mouth. But it COULDN'T be! Or could it? Snape walked over to Harry's desk where his DNA microscope was. Snape looked through the microscope lens furiously. He didn't see a difference in the DNA samples either. Snape walked over to Malfoy's desk, and pushed Malfoy out of his seat. "What the hell, Professor?" yelled Malfoy. He fell to the floor, and was bleeding. Apparently, Snape had broken Malfoy's nose. "Just go to the nurse you filthy little mudblood." shouted Snape.

"You don't say? I am more pure blooded than you will ever be!" screamed Malfoy at the top of his lungs. Snape had just remembered that Malfoy was a pure-blood, and he was obviously messing with the wrong person. "I'm sorry, Draco. I just over-reacted. I didn't mean too. I just found out that my mother, uh, died. Yeah, that's right she died. And I lost my temper right there. If you don't tell, I'll give a hundred and fifty points to Syltherin?" said Snape sympathetically. Malfoy looked furious, but he finally excepted the incentive. Malfoy then left the classroom, and walked up to Madam Pomfrey's infirmary. Snape then took the DNA samples and looked at them through Malfoy's machine. There _was _no difference. He then went over to Hermione's desk. He kindly asked her to get out if her seat. She looked at him suspiciously, but then finally got out of her chair. Snape took the DNA samples over to Hermione's machine. There _still _was no difference in his and Harry's DNA. Snape took the DNA samples over to Lavender's, Parvati's, Crabbe's, Goyle's, Ron's, Seamus, Neville's, Kyle Zingleberry's, and everyone else's microscopes. Still no difference!

Snape then said: "Everybody keep studying! I'm going down to the Dumbledore's office!"

Snape walked down the hall knocked on the door once. Nobody opened. He could hear giggling in the room, so he opened the door. Then he saw something he did not want to see.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dumbledore's confession

Snape then said: "Is there something you want to say, Dumbledore?". Dumbledore looked up, he and Professor McGonagall were snogging(making out) each other. In the background of the room, Snape could hear the song: 'Sexy Can I' by RayJ playing.

"I'm sorry Snape, but the least you could is knock!" said Dumbledore in a gentle, but firm voice.

"I did...Twice!" shouted Snape. "Professor McGonagall, if you could excuse me and Dumbledore, then we could have a private conversation that's _appropriate! _ "

Snape hissed. "If you shall" giggled Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall then walked out of the room. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WAS THAT, DUMBLEDORE?!" shouted Snape.

"I didn't intend for you to walk in on me!" said Dumbledore.

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T!" shouted Snape even louder. "You know what, whatever! I came in to tell you that I'm, well I'm" Dumbledore cut Snape off.

"Harry's father, perhaps?" said Dumbledore.

"How did you know?" whispered Snape. "I remember when you and Lily were dating" started Dumbledore. "You guys were _always _together. And then James came along. Lily loved James at first sight. " Said Dumbledore dreamily.

"Well, then how did you know?" asked Snape nervously.

"Well, James came in to tell me when he was in his 7th year that he couldn't reproduce with anyone. He never grew all of his male organs correctly." said Dumbledore.

"_what? _So, that means when Lily was pregnant, Harry, he was _mine?_"whispered Snape.

"That would be correct. And Lily said she really wanted to tell you, but that she didn't want you to get worried. She _cared _about you, Severus." Said Dumbledore with hope.

Snape couldn't find the right words to say. How could this be happening? He has always hated Harry. But why did _he _have to be Harry's dad. "Well, should I be the one to explain things to Harry? After all, I am his f- his f-" Snape couldn't say that word. "Harry's father? Well, I think that he needs somebody more understanding. Like me. Harry has always come to talk to me. I will start out slow. I think he will be frusterated at first, but I will explain" Said Dumbledore. "Right, I think you should too." Said Snape.

"Well,If you could go to your Genealogy class and get potter in here. Then I could talk to him personally." Said Dumbledore. "Yes professor" Said Snape. Snape turned around and shut the door. He walked down the hallway, to his class. Snape couldn't take it anymore. Just then, he dropped to the floor unconcious.


End file.
